


конец

by ponponki



Series: проклятый бог [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponponki/pseuds/ponponki
Summary: Наконец-то всё закончилось.
Series: проклятый бог [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816837





	1. желаемое

Гин прощается с Алексом и Лизой и возвращается в свой мир, оставляя их одних заливаться слезами так, словно они больше никогда не увидятся.  
Хотя, почему "словно"?  
Это и правда была их последняя встреча.

А потом – пять лет тишины.  
А потом – пять лет попыток изучить путешествие по вселенным достаточно для того, чтобы применить знания на практике.

Лиза говорит, что у него всё получится. Алекс едва ли верит в её слова, но не смеет опускать руки.  
И вскоре он прощается с Лизой и уходит на поиски Гина.  
Он думает, что это бессмысленно.  
А потом встречает Александра в пустоте незнакомого мира, и они становятся друзьями.  
Жаль, что всего на день.

Алексу два года, когда Александр только рождается. Отчего-то в голове у него лишь одно: нужно найти Гина.  
Алекс понятия не имеет, кто такой Гин, но он знает, что это кто-то очень важный для него.  
Он всегда был слишком умным мальчиком.

И почти шесть лет его жизни ушло на то, чтобы найти способ применить неизвестно откуда возникшие знания о путешествии по вселенным на практике.

Алексу почти восемь лет, когда он ощущает непонятную ему силу внутри себя. Ему казалось, она должна была стереться вместе с его воспоминаниями.  
А потом он понимает, что она просто не могла быть стёртой. Сила стирается вместе с воспоминаниями, но он помнит едва ли не всё из того, что происходило с ним последние двадцать пять лет перед очередным перезапуском.  
Обычно он находит для её использования оборудование в своей лаборатории. Сейчас у него просто нет времени на то, чтобы сделать нечто подобное.   
Он не уверен, получится ли у него воспользоваться своей силой, но он просто обязан сделать это.   
И тогда Алекс наконец перемещается в чужой мир. Не в пустоту – в густой лес, в котором он видит идущего куда-то Гина.  
И видит, что в его руках – старый острый нож, которым запросто можно убить человека. 

Он решает не мешать ему осуществить задуманное. Он знает, что Гин собирается убить Александра, и понимает, что иначе нельзя.   
Если он не убьет его сегодня, то они вновь будут вынуждены жить одними перезапусками. Алексу это не нужно. Гину это не нужно. Александру, он уверен, это тоже не нужно. 

Алекс смотрит на то, как Гин обнимает плачущего навзрыд Александра, и печально улыбается.   
И отводит взгляд, когда в спине мальчика оказывается острый нож, воткнутый в него по самую рукоять.   
Алексу больно смотреть на то, как его друг постепенно умирает, но он понимает, что иначе было нельзя. 

Он чувствует, что что-то должно произойти. Ощущение этого до дрожи пробирает его, и он просто не может игнорировать это.   
И потому подбегает к Гину, крепко обнимает его, отчаянно плачущего над холодным трупом Александра, и перемещает в свою вселенную, ничего не спрашивая и не беспокоясь о том, позволили бы ему нечто подобное, если бы он всё же спросил разрешения.  
Он обязан был сделать это, иначе, он уверен, они больше никогда бы не встретились. Он не мог допустить этого.

Гин уже ничему не удивляется. Смотрит на Алекса заплаканными глазами, жалуется на свою судьбу, а тот лишь понимающе улыбается и ласково гладит его по голове, не зная, чем вообще может помочь ему.  
Алекс намерен помочь Гину избавиться от чувства вины, горечи потери и болезненных воспоминаний, связанных с Александром.  
Алекс намерен избавить себя от точно того же. Он не думает, что у него получится, но ему уже нечего терять.

Малышка Лиза стоит в стороне и смотрит на них невероятно по-взрослому. Она понимает, что им обоим сейчас невыносимо больно. Она понимает, что только они могут помочь друг другу.  
И только потому не вмешивается.

Они оба что-то потеряли в этот день, и им просто необходима поддержка друг друга.  
Алекс уверен, что всё будет хорошо.  
Гин уверен, что всё будет хорошо.  
Лиза намерена сделать всё для того, чтобы им обоим было хорошо.

А потом Алекс просыпается и понимает, что ему всё это лишь приснилось.  
Алексу сегодня восемь лет, Александру – шесть, а существование Гина он едва ли помнит.  
Так, словно его просто стёрли из его воспоминаний.


	2. истина

Голоса в голове из последних сил умоляют покончить со всем этим, и Гин понимает их, но не может сделать что-либо для того, чтобы помочь им.  
Голоса в голове твердят, что это его сотая попытка.  
Он сотню раз вёлся на поводу собственных чувств и нежелания выполнять приказы мироздания, которое уже совсем перестало стирать ему воспоминания обо всём, лишь бы он прекратил возвращаться к нему.  
Отчего-то Гин разочаровывается в себе.

Он вновь открывает глаза в темноте своей пещеры, но не смеет обращать на это больше внимания, чем требуется. В этот раз ему просто необходимо убить того, кто причинит миру столько боли, сколько не причинял никто за всё его существование.  
Но почему ему так сложно даже посмотреть на Александра, когда он стоит под окном его дома с твёрдым намерением покончить с этим?..

Гин нервно смотрит по сторонам, когда ходит навещать своего мальчика, беспокоясь о том, что кто-то может заметить его и попытаться сделать что-то если не с ним, то с Александром. Он просто не может этого допустить, и поэтому так осторожен с выбором нужного ему пути.  
Он не может допустить того, чтобы Александр был убит кем-то помимо него, и потому даже к мирозданию относится с подозрением, беспокоясь о том, что оно просто сотрёт его существование из истории мира. Из-за этого ни смертные, ни Гин не вспомнят ничего о том, что происходило последние несколько тысяч лет, сетуя на непрерывную головную боль от стёртых воспоминаний.

Прошло уже больше трёх тысяч лет, да?..

Гин наблюдает за Александром из зарослей колючей ежевики, не заботясь о собственных ранах, и видит, как он играет то с дружелюбными ребятами со своего двора, то с местными хулиганами, с которыми вовсе не хочет играть.  
На первых ему почти всё равно. Вторых он пугает чёрным огнём, и они больше никогда не появляются рядом с его малышом.  
Он знает, что в этом нет смысла, но продолжает защищать его, почти забыв про свою миссию.  
Александр, кажется, понимает, что происходит, но не подаёт вида. 

Голоса говорят, что прошло больше пяти лет с момента его рождения.  
Завтра ему шесть.  
Они умоляют убить его, и он впервые за всё время сам хочет закончить всё то, что не закончил когда-то.  
И перед очередным походом к Александру берёт в руки запылившийся нож, которым не пользовался уже очень и очень давно.

Это была их первая встреча с Александром в этой временной линии.  
Тогда Гина сгребают в объятия, и он может услышать чужие всхлипы и мольбы о помощи.  
Гин не понимает, что происходит, и обнимает мальчика в ответ, успокаивающе гладит его по спине и говорит, что всё будет хорошо.

— Я устал, Гин, устал, — слышит он перед очередным всхлипом и вздрагивает, чувствует наворачивающиеся на глаза слёзы и тоже плачет.  
Верно. Александру тоже не стёрли воспоминания. Стоило ожидать чего-то подобного от мироздания.

— Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю... — шепчет он ему на ухо и крепче сжимает нож в своей руке. А потом по рукоятку втыкает его в чужую спину.

И чувствует, что Александр больше не плачет. Зато чувствует запах крови и сильнее прижимает к себе умирающего мальчика, роняя горькие слёзы, понимая, что больше они не встретятся.  
Голоса благодарят его за то, что он наконец всё закончил, но Гин с радостью отдал бы всю вечность ради того, чтобы хотя бы ещё раз встретиться с тем, кого убил.

— С-спа...сибо... — почти беззвучно хрипит Александр и выдыхает.  
А потом наступает тишина, прерываемая одним лишь сердцебиением Гина, которое вскоре глушится его рыданиями.  
Гин прижимает к себе чужое едва тёплое тело и не может успокоиться.  
Он жалеет, что позволил себе сблизиться с ним однажды.  
Он не жалеет, что позволил себе проводить с ним как можно больше времени. 

Он сам не знает, о чём он жалеет.  
Он знает лишь то, что теперь ему предстоит жить, зная, что он сам убил того, кто когда-то принял его и его тёмную сущность.  
И Гин правда не знает, сможет ли он жить с этим.

И мироздание спасает его от такой жизни. Стирает его существование из всех доступных ему вселенных, из воспоминаний тех, с кем он когда-либо пересекался.  
Он не благодарен им за это.  
Он хотел бы встретиться со своими старыми друзьями перед этим, но ему просто не оставили выбора.

Лиза чувствует, что что-то не так, и говорит об этом Алексу.  
В их воспоминаниях за последнее время – ничего, кроме пустоты.  
И размытый мрачный силуэт, смотрящий на них яркими красными глазами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сто лет видела во снах концовку всего этого, ура..


End file.
